A random number generator may be understood as a device for generating numbers in a random manner. Random number generators are used in a variety of technical fields. For instance, a random number generator may be implemented in a gaming industry to generate random numbers. In another example, a random number generator may be used in an encryption system to generate random numbers which may then be used as seeds for an encryption algorithm. Such random number generators are typically algorithm-based and are thus, susceptible to attack by malicious third parties. As a result, the security of systems implementing such random number generators is at risk.